The present application relates to a television set for receiving digital satellite broadcast signals and digital terrestrial broadcast signals. More particularly, the present application relates to a front-end module for handling these different kinds of broadcast signals.
Recent years have witnessed the start of digital terrestrial broadcasting in addition to the existing analog terrestrial broadcasting and digital satellite broadcasting. For some time to come, the analog terrestrial broadcasting and digital terrestrial broadcasting will be carried out simultaneously. If it is desired to receive these three types of broadcast signals by a single television set, the television set typically needs to be equipped with an analog terrestrial broadcast television tuner, a digital satellite broadcast television tuner, and a digital terrestrial broadcast television tuner separately. The arrangement tends to increase the number of components in the television set, with less space made available for each component to be installed inside. For example, if it is desired to build a television set capable of giving a two-screen display of all broadcast signals including digital/analog terrestrial broadcast signals, a total of six front-end packs will be necessary: two analog terrestrial front-end modules, two digital terrestrial front-end modules, and two BS/CS digital front-end modules.
There has been proposed a front-end module capable of receiving both the digital and analog terrestrial broadcast signals (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-136790, pp. 5-6, FIG. 1). Although this type of module helps reduce the number of components inside the television set enclosure, the construction of a television set capable of two-screen display typically involves incorporating two analog terrestrial front-end/digital terrestrial front-end modules and two BS/CS digital front-end modules. These modules still encumber the limited space inside the television set.